Of Bookstacks And Hockey Pucks
by Sunsetwing
Summary: Bella is a librarian with a chat room addiction.  This is what happens when she comes face to face with the University's Hockey coach, and the guy she's been speaking to online.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thank you to Breath-of-twilight for inviting me to participate once again. I hope you all enjoy this lil' ditty. The idea for this story came from my massive obsession with Hockey these days. Enjoy!**

**Category: Love is a Powerful Thing**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: B x E**

**

* * *

**

Beep… beep… beeeep

The microwave screamed at me from the kitchen. I jogged swiftly to retrieve my mediocre TV dinner before parking myself in front of the computer.

It was my favorite night of the week, chat night. I couldn't be bothered with the time it took to cook a decent meal, hence why I was eating the equivalent of cardboard, all for the sake of socialization.

I've been a regular in chat rooms since high school, but recently, I've joined a chat room for staff at the college where I'm the librarian. So far, I've met an assortment of wonderful University of Washington staffers, some of which I knew only by their screen names.

In my discovery of said chat room, I've met two female professors that have come to be my closest girlfriends. Rosalie Hale is a professor of mechanical engineering, and Alice Brandon is an art history professor, and by far, they are two of the smartest women I know.

I'm not a very outgoing sort of individual. I don't do well in social scenes, but without having to actually face these people, I've learned to come out of my antisocial shell. With the help of my girls, I felt quite outgoing. They've even gone so far as to get me to go out to a couple of local bars, as well as several school sporting events.

Last week, the girl's and I had embarked on a heated debate with the coaches of Udub's hockey team. The guys were complete gentlemen, even though they hadn't backed down, and they had clearly been wrong, at least, we thought so.

Rose and Alice were so smitten with them that they attended the next home hockey game. I had wanted to go, but a new shipment of books that needed to be put away had kept me in the library until well past midnight. From the report they'd given me the next day, I'd have thought they were both possessed. Although they hadn't actually spoken with the guys, both seemed to be completely enamored. You might say that they both had experienced love at first sight. Apparently, the assistant coach and the goaltending coach didn't know it yet, but both girls felt they had met their soul mates. Rosalie and Alice had yet to speak with them in person, but it was only a matter of time before we all crossed paths.

Both Alice and Rose said that if and when they did meet the guys in person, the head coach would be right up my alley. At first, I scoffed, but then, yesterday, the strangest thing happened.

I had just finished putting a book on the top shelf of our first row of stacks when I felt like I was being watched. I slowly descended the ladder and then slipped my heels back on my feet before turning and looking up at three men standing in the entryway of the library.

The men were all in matching track suits with the same husky emblem as the school on the front. The tallest man was what I could only describe as tall, dark, and handsome. He had a baseball cap on his head with his short dark hair peeking out of the bottom. His dimples were adorable, and his smile was infectious.

The man directly opposite him was tall, but had to be at least four or five inches shorter than the first man. His hair hung longer than the other two and was a wavy, dirty blond. He was just as handsome as the first man, and his smile was friendly, but not overly so.

The man in the middle was absolutely the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He was taller than the blond, but maybe on an inch shorter than tall, dark, and handsome. His hair was brown, but the light that reflected through the library windows made red highlights appear throughout his locks. His eyes were a bright green, and they seemed to be sparkling. He had a chiseled jaw line and a five o'clock shadow that made me want to run my fingers up against it. They all stood there, neither saying anything.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"We were actually looking for the sports section. We need to look up some information on specific sports and a couple of biographies on sports figures," the blond explained.

"Okay, give me one second, and I can take you there myself." I moved quickly over to my desk, grabbed a pen and paper, jotted down the section, and motioned for them to follow me. They remained silent the whole way back to the section, and I couldn't help but wonder which sports team they belonged to.

"Here we are. I'll leave you to it, then."

I started to walk away, but gorgeous green eyes met mine, and I finally heard him speak.

"Thank you, Ms…."

"Swan. Ms. Swan."

I quickly turned on my heel and headed back to the front of the library. I was so taken with him that I didn't want to stare like an idiot. It was best to just remove myself from the situation.

That was Monday. Now, it was Wednesday, and I couldn't wait to tell the girl's about what had happened. Maybe, they'd know who they were. Plus, I hadn't talked to them since Saturday after the game, and I missed my friends.

"Okay, Birdie. Let's get online and see who's there."

My cat, Birdie, was sitting precariously on the edge of my coffee table eyeing my TV dinner. I tried to situate myself when I heard my computer ping, alerting me that I was online.

_**betweenthestacks**__ is online_

_**lovetopuck**__ is online_

_**lovetopuck**__: Is that everyone's favorite librarian?_

_**betweenthestacks**__: Yes. Is that everyone's favorite hockey coach?_

_**lovetopuck**__: Assistant hockey coach to you._

_**betweenthestacks**__: Really? How many of you are there?_

_**lovetopuck**__: Right now, three. Recently lost one to Arizona State._

_**artsydoll**__ is online_

_**betweenthestacks**__: Hey, girlie. Where have you been?_

_**artsydoll**__: Soooo busy, you have no idea. _

_**betweenthestacks**__: Where's Rose?_

_**artsydoll:**__ I don't know. Em, have you talked to her?_

_**lovetopuck**__: Yeah, I just talked to her, actually. Said that she would be home late and to let you girls know that she'd talk to you tomorrow._

_**betweenthestacks**__: Oh, you've been talking with Rose?_

_**artsydoll:**__ Yeah, sorry, B, we haven't talked to you in a couple of days. We went to hockey practice on Monday and then out with the boys afterwards._

_**betweenthestacks**__: Oh_

_**artsydoll:**__ Are you upset with us?_

_**betweenthestacks**__: No. When did you go?_

_**artsydoll:**__ Monday. You are mad, aren't you?_

_**betweenthestacks**__: No. Hey, guys, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?_

_**lovetopuck**__: Hey, where you going?_

_**artsydoll:**__ B, don't be like this, come on?_

_**betweenthestacks**__: No, really, I'm fine. Talk to you guys later, bye._

_**betweenthestacks**__ is offline_

I felt like crap cutting Alice off like that, but I did feel a little left out. Plus, I've really wanted to talk to her about the three guys that had came into the library, and now, I felt like I needed to hold my tongue, especially in front of Em. What kind of name is Em? I guess it's better than referring to him as lovetopuck.

Shutting down my computer, and feeling totally unsatisfied with my whole evening, I cleaned up and headed to bed.

The next day, as I pushed a huge cart-full of books, I was bombarded by both girls.

"What's up, Bella? That wasn't like you at all last night," Alice squeaked at me, while flailing her arms wildly about.

"Nothing was up, per se. I've just wanted to hang out with you guys. I had something to talk to you about, but I didn't really want to do it online."

Both girl's stood staring at me in shock.

"Oh, god, Bella. We didn't even think about including you on Monday. We just figured that you were still busy." Rose was a very straight laced woman, and I couldn't detect any insincerity coming from her.

"Well, let's not worry about it now. I wanted to tell you guys what happened to me on Monday."

"Okay," they both said at the same time.

"I was putting some books away when these three guys came into the library. Oh my god, they were seriously so good looking, it was ridiculous."

"What did they look like?" Alice looked a little suspicious, like maybe she already knew something I didn't.

"They were all really tall. There was a dark haired guy, a blond haired guy, and a brunette, and seriously, they all had model good looks."

Alice and Rose looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"What? Why are you looking at each other like that?"

"No reason," Alice sang in her sing-song voice.

"Why don't you meet us after work and we can talk about this some more. Plus, Valentine's Day is coming up next Monday, and we have that staff party we should definitely be going to." Rose could play it so much cooler than Alice, but I still knew they had something up their sleeves.

After a totally exhausting day, I dragged myself through the doors of the sports bar across from the college. I couldn't see the girl's anywhere in the bar section, and when I moved to dining section, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, at a huge table, sat the three guys from the library. There wasn't anyone else in the dining area, and they'd yet to notice me standing there.

"Do you need to be seated?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. The host had literally crept out of nowhere, scaring the bajesus out of me.

"Um, yes, that would be fine. I'm waiting for two more, as well." The waiter was a creepy, little weasel of a man, and I could see him blatantly checking me out. I snarled at him in disgust as he brushed by my, rubbing against my ass as he walked by.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to bump into you," he leered back at me.

Now, I'm not ugly by any stretch of the imagination, especially today. I was dressed in my grey pencil skirt with a high waist, a turquoise ruffled front, sleeveless top, and a pair of black, peep-toe stilettos. With my hair up, and my glasses still on, I'm sure I looked like a naughty little librarian. I was too tired to care, but if he got anymore handsy, I'd have to put him in his place.

As we approached the table where the guys were sitting, they all seemed to look up at the same time. I literally felt like all eyes were on me.

"Is that everyone's favorite librarian?" the tall, dark, and handsome bellowed.

I stopped dead in my tracks, confused at first, because there was only one person I knew that addressed me that way.

"Lovetopuck, is that you?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face, especially at the innuendo laced screen name. He jumped up out of his seat and scooped me up, swinging me around. I tried my best to keep it together, but I couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Of course it's me, crazy, but you can call me by my real name. I'm, Emmett, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Oh, and this is Jasper, and Edward." Both guys stood up and shook my hand.

They were so distracting, with how handsome they all were.

"Well, it was very nice to finally meet you guys. It's nice to have a face to go with the screen names. I'm actually meeting Rose and Alice right now…"

"Well then, I think you're actually sitting with us, then." Edward quickly stood up and offered me his seat.

Emmett and Jasper shared a look but immediately were distracted as the girl's blew through the front doors.

"Hey, B. So, I see you met the guys?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, I did." I could see Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye. Alice and Rose then shared a look with Emmett and Jasper. In that moment, I knew I'd been set up, and apparently, so had Edward.

As we all settled in to order, a different waiter came to take our drink orders before leaving us alone in the large dining room.

Alice and Jasper were smiling, laughing and sitting quite close to one another. Rose and Emmett were having a quiet conversation, and for their boisterous personalities, both seemed content in their quiet little bubble.

"So, sorry about not introducing ourselves the other day," Edward's said quietly into my ear.

I turned to him and smiled. He was heartbreakingly good looking. I hadn't even noticed how perfectly imperfect he was until I was sitting this close to him. His hair was a perfectly arranged mess, his green eyes were the color of emeralds, and his nose was slightly crooked. His jaw was so defined; it drew all of my attention to his perfectly pouty lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"That's alright. How were you to know who I actually was?"

"It doesn't matter. A lady always deserves a polite introduction."

"Well, thank you for that."

We talked for what felt like hours. He told me all about the hockey team and how they were doing so well, and they were even looking like they may be contenders in the play offs. Edward told me that he had played in the NHL for a time with the Boston Bruins, but a blown out knee ended his professional career. All three of the guys had been brought on as coaches this year in hopes that they could turn the team around.

I told Edward all about being brought on as the new librarian and what a huge honor that was. The previous librarian had retired and had hand selected me to take her position. I was able to be in the career that I wanted, and I couldn't be happier.

After all of the plates had been cleared, and pitchers of beer had been emptied, we all stood at the same time to leave.

"So, are you guys going to come to our game on Friday?" Emmett just cut to the chase; there was no beating around the bush for him.

"Oh, we'll all definitely be there," Rose replied, throwing a smirk in my direction.

"And you'll be able to make it this time," Edward asked looking hopeful.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I didn't want to sound too eager, but I was starting to believe that love at first sight did actually exist.

Emmett and Jasper led Rose and Alice out of the restaurant, and Edward and I followed closely behind. As soon as he was directly behind me, I could feel his hand resting at the small of my back. I had to do everything I could to not reach back and take his hand in mine.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"I'd like that."

Once outside, we all went out separate ways, promising to get in touch with one another before Friday.

Edward and I walked in companionable silence. The need to touch him grew with every step. I couldn't believe that I was having this reaction to someone so soon. I had never been a big dater, but I had been on my fair share of dates. In all honesty, Edward was eliciting reactions from my heart and body that no one had ever previously been able to.

He seemed like the perfect match for me. I had never thought that it would be this easy for me to find someone. I just hoped that Edward felt the exact same.

Half way to my car, Edward tentatively reached out and took my hand in his.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's definitely okay."

It was hard to keep the smile of off my face. He had been so sweet all night. I wondered how I had gotten so lucky to have even met him in the first place.

Finally reaching my car, I turned to him, and he surprised me by pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and immediately sank into him. My hands moved of their own accord to rest around his neck, and his hands moved to my hips. Before I was ready, he slowly broke away from me.

"Sorry about that. I've been wanting to kiss you all night. It seemed like the right time."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you so much for the whole evening, and walking me to my car, too."

"It was no problem, really. So, I'll see you Friday?"

"Most definitely. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The next two days passed in a blur. There was an influx of students in the library on both Thursday and Friday that I hadn't even had a chance to speak with the girl's, except for a few quick phone calls to nail down the details for Friday night.

I had gotten out so late on Friday that I was going to have to go straight to the game from work. Luckily, I had thought ahead and brought clothes with me to work. I couldn't imagine how cold I'd be sitting there in a skirt.

As I walked into the hockey arena, I started to get nervous. I definitely didn't like to go places by myself, and looking around, I didn't see a familiar face in sight. I started to get a little panicky until I saw limbs flailing wildly down in front. Rose and Alice where already sitting in prime seats, directly behind the home bench. I wasn't sure what kind of view of the game we'd have, but we'd definitely have a nice view of the backsides of the guys.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I have been so crazy at the library, I…" My breath caught in my throat. There, standing in a gray suit, looking like sex on legs, was Edward, and he was staring directly at me. It was like the whole world ceased to exist and it was just the two of us. I wanted to go to him, but we were separated by a thick plexiglass. It lasted only for a few moments, and then the players skated out onto the ice, effectively drawing his attention away from me. I tried to not be disappointed, but I was just glad that he knew I was there.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Oh, that didn't look like nothing. That looked like a man ready to eat a juicy steak after years of eating only vegetables. I knew you'd hit it off, but I didn't expect you to hit it off _that_ well."

Ah, Rose, always the optimist.

Once the game actually got underway, everything seemed to move faster. Edward was so focused and handled the team with total dedication. I had never thought a man could be sexier than Edward was while directing the team. The three periods were over before I could blink, and in all the excitement, our team won.

The girl's had already made plans for us to meet the guys after the game back at the sports bar. When we entered, I couldn't believe the amount of people that were there to celebrate.

Once we actually found the guys, the chaos was getting the better of me, and I could feel my anxiety rising from all the bodies pressed in close together. After only an hour, I decided to call it an early night. Edward didn't want me to leave, but I didn't want to take away from his moment, and told him that I would get in touch with him on Monday.

Valentine's Day.

It had crept up so sneakily, that I hadn't actually even realized it. Dressing in a white pencil skirt, a blood red shirt, and red pumps, I strode into the library only to be greeted by the entire hockey team each holding a single red rose.

I was stunned speechless.

One by one, each player walked up to me, handing me their rose, and leaving the library. Some said nothing but offered sweet smiles, while other blatantly flirted with me. After all of them had handed me their roses and left, Edward was standing there by the stacks with a smirk on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bella, I have a question for you." He started to stroll towards me, until he was right in front of me.

"Will you be my valentine?" I was in utter shock. I had hardly spent much time with him at all, but I couldn't get past how much I liked him already.

I must have hesitated too long, because the smile faded from his face.

"Yes. I would love to be your valentine, Edward," I said shyly. Edward grabbed my hand that wasn't holding the roses and placed a sweet kiss on the top of it before handing me a red envelope, then turned to leave.

I stood there stunned for a few moments before moving to set down the roses. Quickly, I ripped into the envelope, only to find a single piece of white parchment inside. Written in elegant script was a single sentence.

_Please meet me tonight at the staff party._

_Edward_

All day, all I could think about was Edward. I just couldn't believe that I had only met him a few days ago. He was my perfect man, and he liked me back.

The minutes ticked by slower than any in recent memory, and every time I looked at the clock, only five or ten minutes had past. The party was set for six o'clock, and administration expected me to close the library at five o'clock.

When the clock finally struck five, I was rushing around checking to make sure the library was empty. There hadn't been anyone coming in for several hours, now, but students frequently lost track of time in between the stacks.

Feeling confident that I had checked everywhere, I was just about to leave when I heard the library door shut. I spun on my heel to see who had come in, and there stood Edward.

Neither of us said a word, and you could feel an electric current in the air. Before I knew what I was doing, I moved passed him, locking the door before going to stand in front of him.

Linking our hands together, I brought his hands around to hold them at my back as I lay my head against his chest. Letting go of one hand, Edward brought it up to my face, turning my face towards him and taking my mouth with his.

Every second that passed, our kiss intensified. Soon, our hands were roaming over each other's bodies, desperately trying to grasp the other closer.

Surprising me, Edward scooped me up in his arms.

"Tell me where to go."

He didn't have to ask twice, and I pointed towards my office. Striding through my office door, he didn't even bother to kick the door closed. We were the only two in the library, and I could have cared less if we weren't.

Setting me down atop my desk, he moved to stand between my legs. Pressing as close as he possibly could with my skirt. I groaned in frustration, wanting more, but feeling totally hindered. I pushed back on him in order to stand up. Once standing, I had a moment of clarity. It was now or never, to step up and take what I wanted. Without breaking eye contact, I undid the back of my skirt, slipping it from my body and stepping out of it. Standing in front of him in my shirt, cheekies, and pumps was a little embarrassing, but the look on his face changed everything instantly.

He was a man on fire. I could see the desire in his eyes, and I felt it reflected in mine.

He attacked my neck while pressing his hands into my breasts. It felt like I was going to catch fire he was so hot.

"Can I have you?"

My head was so foggy that I didn't realize at first what he was asking, and then the light went on in my brain.

"Yes."

He grabbed my cheekies, effectively ripping them from my body, leaving me spread out on my desk for him. He dropped his trousers and slid a condom on his length. It all happened so fast it was like he conjured it from thin air.

Slowly, he pressed into me.

"Oh, Bella, so wet. Is that all for me?"

"Yes, Yes, Only for you."

Once completely sheathed in me, he started to move. Slow at first, then picking up the pace. He couldn't stop touching me and kept eye contact the whole time.

"God, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, Bella."

His words were sweet, and it was so sexy hearing them come from his mouth.

His tempo picked up further, and our bodies were colliding over and over, making my entire being hum with pleasure.

It was only a few seconds later when I felt an explosion inside me, causing me to literally see stars. Edward was frantic, and soon was still above me, the look of pleasure on his face almost setting me off again.

We were both quiet for a few moments when Edward finally spoke, "I'm hoping that we can make a tradition out of this."

"Definitely, that sounds like a plan."

I hoped that we could do this every holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Here is part two of Bookstacks and Hockey Pucks. I decided to make this story a two shot instead of a full fic because I literally have hardly any time these days. I did however feel like they needed their happy ending. This was originally written for the Fandom Against Sexual Assault, such an important cause. I would like to thank Coldplaywhore for including me in this, and Breath-of-twilight for her mad beta skills.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Title: ****Of Playoffs And Proposals**

**Summary: This is the second part of a two shot. The first part is posted on my profile and is, Of Bookstacks and Hockey Pucks. You may want to read that first before reading this but it's okay not to. This is what happens in their lives after Valentine's day.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Two Valentine's days were all I got. I seemed to recall that Edward had wanted to make a tradition of spending that day laid out on my desk in the library, but again, we only got two. Now, I sit and wait for his call while he coaches professional hockey for the LA Kings. I only have a date with him when the game his team is playing airs on television. I'd even gone so far as to subscribe to a station that showed only hockey just to catch a glimpse of the man that stole my heart and owned me completely.

I had been thinking back to when we first got together. Everything was so new and so much fun and the feeling never waned. He had done so many sweet things for me, from the hockey team giving me the individual flowers to the special candlelight dinners he surprised me with a couple times a month. It was hard while hockey season was going, but we always managed to make it work. That was until he was approached to become the head coach for the LA Kings.

About two months after our one year anniversary, Edward was approached during the college hockey playoffs about the job. It was such a good offer; there was no way that he could turn it down. Because of his knee injury when he played professional, this was going to be about as close to the NHL as Edward was ever going to get again.

I had been supportive right from the beginning. Emmett and Jasper were behind him one hundred percent and so happy that Edward was given such a great opportunity. Rose and Alice were supportive of him when everyone was around, but when the boys were away, they were the first ones to tell me that I had to find a way to make him stay. I felt terrible for even entertaining the idea, for even letting them plant the seed in my head in the first place. I wanted Edward to be happy. If this was what made him happy, then that was what I wanted him to do. I was confident enough in our relationship that I knew we would stay together despite the distance.

One month after the offer was made; Edward was packed and moving to Los Angeles. I was so sad to see him go, but he promised to call every night and that he would come back to Washington as much as he possibly could. Without a professional team nearby the likely hood that he would be able to drop by to see me was next to none. He was scheduled to pick up where the head coach, that they recently fired, left off during the season. It looked like the Kings might even have had a chance in the playoffs.

Edward was good about calling every night and even tried to send me text messages throughout the day. He also managed to get on the site we all used to chat to each other, occasionally, so that he could talk to the whole gang. As the weeks and months went by, I missed him more and more. I started to feel like the separation was pushing us further and further apart. He had become so busy towards the end of the season that I just wasn't sure whether or not we were going to be able to make it.

The Kings made the playoffs but lost out in the first round. Edward had been upset, but was sure that he would be able to turn the team around by the next season. The next season. I hadn't really thought that far into the future. How was this going to work if we didn't even live in the same state, especially since there was no definite time frame for his return? Would I move to California to be close to him? I wasn't sure how he would feel about that since we'd never actually discussed taking such a large step In our relationship. I was prepared to make sacrifices, but was he?

Watching him on television made my heart hurt because I missed him so very much. When he was interviewed after the game, he always winked at the camera. I knew it was for me, and I'd take any affection he was willing to throw my way.

I shut the television off and headed into the kitchen to clean up a bit before bed. I also had one load of laundry that I wanted to finish, leaving my Saturday completely free, for once. I moved about the kitchen quickly, not really having much to clean up since there was only me. I turned off the lights in the kitchen and hurried to load the washer so I wouldn't be up too much longer.

Once the washer was going, I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After throwing my hair in a sloppy bun on the top of my head and taking off all my makeup, I sat on the couch to wait for my clothes to finish. I'd just have to throw them in the dryer and fold them in the morning.

I turned the television back on to find a movie to watch in the mean time.

I awoke with a start, totally and completely confused at where I was. Apparently, I had fallen asleep as soon as I sat down because I couldn't remember watching any of the movie, and the credits were now running on the screen. A sudden knock at the door brought me out of my haze, and I glanced at the clock to see the time. It was just after midnight, and I wasn't expecting anyone.

I hesitantly stood and moved to look out the peep hole in my door. I couldn't see anything or anyone. Maybe it was just some kids pulling a prank. I started to walk back towards the hallway when another knock at the door brought me up short. I turned, looking at the door, worried for the first time. It was so late, and I hated the fact that I was all alone. If Edward was here I definitely wouldn't have felt that way.

I peeked through the hole again, but this time I could see the top of a crazy head of brown hair. I immediately jerked the door open, only to find Edward, still in his suit from the game, down on one knee. His head was bowed, and he was holding something in his hands, but I couldn't see what it was from my position. When he looked up at me, I melted. I saw, reflected in his eyes, the same longing and love that I felt for him. It surprised me because even though we had told each other that we loved one another, until we were separated, I never knew how much.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. I feel like it's been years since I looked upon your beautiful face. I've come to realize quite a few things since I've been gone. The first is that my heart hurts at the thought of you being here alone. The second is that as much as I love my job, I love you immeasurably more. The third is that no matter the time, the distance, the obstacle, there is nothing… nothing that can keep me from you anymore. I love you more than anything in this entire world, Isabella Swan. There is nothing that means more to me than you. I've been so lost without you by my side. I know what I want, and I want you. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

He slowly lifted what was in his hand so that I could see it was a ring. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond set in a plain platinum setting. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I stood there flabbergasted. I had so many questions running through my brain that I could barely comprehend what he'd asked. How did he get here? Had he lost his mind? Had _I _lost my mind? Why wasn't I answering him? We stayed there, him patiently waiting for my answer, and me internally freaking out.

I looked in his eyes and knew I couldn't make him wait any longer.

"Yes," was all I could manage to get out. He was immediately on his feet and in front of me, taking my hand in his and slipping the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"I've imagined slipping that ring on your finger thousands of times since I bought it. But I never imagined how it would make me feel actually seeing it there." He smiled shyly at me, and my heart melted.

"How does it make you feel?"

"Better than I could have ever thought possible. I don't even have anything to compare it to because this is the happiest moment of my life, thus far. I'm looking forward to all the times in the future. I can't wait to start that future with you, Bella."

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through the door, locking it tight behind us. He had me in his arms, and I instantly finally felt like I was whole again. I hadn't even realized how broken I was when we were apart. Tears started streaming down my face, and I couldn't do anything but stare at the beautiful man who was going to be my husband. My husband, I loved the sound of that.

His lips were on mine as he hoisted me up in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. He made quick work of his suit and had me stripped out of my pajamas faster than I thought possible. He wasted no time pushing into me and filling me completely. I was shocked that it hadn't hurt a bit since it had been quite awhile since we were together last, all I felt was immense pleasure and my smile grew as we once again joined in a way he would only with me for the remainder of our lives.

It was a frenzy of arms and legs, lips and tongues, and I couldn't seem to get enough. I literally felt like he was trying to devour me and I him, just trying to get whatever we could out of each other.

Edward quickened his pace, and I felt like a wildfire was raging through my body. An explosion rocked me to my core as Edward pounded relentlessly into me. I screamed his name and clutched at his shoulders clinging to the feeling as he came apart in my arms.

We dropped back to the bed, completely and utterly blissful. Edward pulled me close so that I was pressed against his chest.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for months now."

"You have?"

"Of course. I've had that ring, Bella, since about three months after we met. I wasn't sure if it would be too soon and then the perfect time just never seemed to present itself. I have to ask you another question, Bella."

"Anything."

"Will you move to California with me?"

"Silly man, I just agreed to marry you, what did you think I was going to do?"

"I guess I just did it backwards. I've just missed you so much that I was expecting it to be so hard to make it work. I've been really worried that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"I was worried about that, too."

"I would never have let you get away from me, though. I love you too much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

We were married on a Saturday afternoon on the beach near Seattle. Rose and Alice were my bridesmaids, and of course, Emmett and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen. The affair was small, including only our immediate families and a few very close friends.

As my father walked me down the aisle to my beautiful man standing there waiting for me, he was all I could see. He was all that would ever matter. He was everything, my whole world wrapped up into one individual.

The ceremony was short and sweet. We had decided on writing our own vows. It was a way for us to express to each other and our loved ones just how much we loved each other.

When it was all over, we celebrated late into the night, savoring every last second of our wedding day. I couldn't have pictured that this would be the way my life turned out when I sat lonely in my living room talking on a chat line all those months ago. Edward had been the star in my moonless sky. He had given a strong purpose to my life. Even when I thought I was content, Edward showed me that there was so much more that I had been missing.

We were set to leave the following day. I had already given the university my notice, my apartment was packed up, and my stuff was shipped to Edward's house in California, _our_ house.

It was sad saying goodbye to the gang and our families. We knew it wouldn't be forever. Both Edward and I wanted to return to Washington as soon as we were able. There was already talk about finally forming a hockey team in Seattle, and Edward was coined as the top pick for head coach. There was nothing set in stone, and Edward was still obligated for another year with the Kings, but the hope was that we would be returning with the creation of the Seattle Storms.

Life in Los Angeles was good, but we missed home every day. I travelled with Edward to most of his games, deciding that my desire to be with Edward for the moment superseded the need for a career. It was a fun time, and we were financially comfortable enough with Edward's job that I didn't need to work. We wouldn't have had it any other way.

We got the news that the Seattle Storms were definitely going to be formed, and Edward was offered the job. While he did love his team, he wanted to be back in Washington. I did, too, but I would have supported Edward in any decision that he chose.

Six months later, we were back on a plane headed for Seattle. We sold the house in L.A and had already purchased a home right on the waters of Puget Sound. It was huge, definitely more than enough room for us. As soon as we arrived, we were bombarded by our friends. We had seen them on and off since we left, but now that we were back, we would be spending a lot of time together. Edward had not only secured jobs with the Storms for both Emmett and Jasper but they both had recently moved into the same neighborhood as we had.

It had been so busy when we got back that I hadn't even noticed that I'd missed my period. It was only until we'd been back about a month when I realized that I hadn't had a period in almost two months. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Rose and Alice. I went to the store and purchase two different types of pregnancy tests, chewing my thumb nail down to the quick because I felt like I was a bundle of live wires. I rushed home knowing that I only had another hour before Edward was due home.

I followed the directions and then left the room. The anticipation was killing me. Edward and I hadn't exactly discussed having children but we both knew that we wanted them in the future. When the time was up, I ran back to the bathroom, eagerly anticipating what they were going to tell me. I stood at the door waiting to enter yet apprehensive because I wasn't sure whether or not Edward would be happy about this little development.

As if summoned by my thoughts, Edward reached around my waist, pulling me back into his chest.

"What are you doing standing out here, let's go find out," he said smiling down at me.

"Wh… How… How did you know?"

"What, you don't think I noticed that my wife hasn't had a period in awhile and that suddenly her usually very slim frame is starting to get curves where I haven't ever seen any before? You should know, honey, that I know your body almost better than you know it."

We walked in the bathroom and looked down at the tests on the boxes that were placed on the sink. Both tests reflected that we were going to be having a baby.

"Baby, you're gonna have my baby." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you happy, Edward?"

"Do you remember when I proposed and I told you that that was the happiest moment of my life? I think you've successfully made me happier than even in that moment. Bella, I'm fit to burst with happiness."

Our perfect little baby boy, Hayden, was born on a crisp Valentine's Day morning, four years from when Edward and my journey started. I had never seen a more proud father than Edward. He was a natural at parenting, and I thanked my lucky stars every day that he was in my life.

They say that happiness is what you make of it. Edward and I had made a nearly perfect life together, truly making our happiness more than anything we could compare it to. We were lucky to have each other; and now, with our sweet new addition, we would live life to the fullest, never taking for granted what we'd built together.


End file.
